


【crnm】折腾

by Kaiyou_kun



Series: 十八岁 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 21岁×33岁, Characters are portrayed as human, Killer这次依旧在被迫害, M/M, 《十八岁》纯R番外, 打工高中生Cross×酒吧老板Nightmare, 拟人化, 爽啦, 跳蛋play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou_kun/pseuds/Kaiyou_kun
Summary: ……因为太喜欢所以有好多这样的想法，可明明您是我的boss不是吗。
Relationships: Cross/Nightmare, Sans/Sans (Undertale), crnm
Series: 十八岁 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828573
Kudos: 26





	【crnm】折腾

他们那天不知为什么聊到小玩具的话题。可能话题的开端是因为Nightmare家没有相关的东西。半个都没有。太贫乏了。Cross支支吾吾地问起来的时候Nightmare也没多大反应，摊开手道：“之前有过。我轮流研究了一遍，后来不用了就都扔掉了。”  
“啊……”  
“别那个表情，小男孩。”Nightmare嘲笑他，“就算我还留着，你也不会想用吧。”  
Cross扁了扁嘴。Nightmare还是了解他。小男生看到旧东西难免要耍小别扭，虽然很幼稚但这说明他在乎Nightmare。他年长的恋人也因为这个原因纵容他有时的小脾气，而这种纵容，很多时候，尤其体现在他们的性爱上。  
于是Cross怀着忐忑的心情悄悄去神秘小网店下了个单。店家发货和物流很给面子，第二天就把包装暧昧的小包裹送到了Cross手里。Cross原本还想再掖一掖，结果被Nightmare顺手抢走，几下拆掉包装露出内容物的真面目。Nightmare捏着那个基础款的跳蛋笑，一句话也不说，光看着他笑就能让心思暴露的小男生红透整张脸。  
“前辈，我……呃……”  
“还有什么想解释的，都说出来让我开心开心？”  
“我错了……”  
Cross像个做错了事的小学生一样低着脑袋等挨批，无处安放的手紧张地绞着自己的衣服。和初恋小男生谈恋爱就这点还算不错，看他对新东西作出尝试实在是有点好玩。Nightmare心情一下子愉悦起来，手里的小玩具抛接一次，笑着瞥了Cross一眼：“别着急认错，我又没说不行。”  
“欸、啊？”  
“让我想想……今晚再给我当次侍应生？你知道那群小姑娘有多想你。”  
“我有跟她们说我们在交往……”  
“嗯哼，所以呢？她们来的更频繁了。干得不错。”  
“……那好吧。”Cross小声说，“不过我可以再提个要求吗……？”  
“说吧，什么？”

-折腾-

他的酒吧今晚也像每一个正常营业的晚上一样，气氛散漫而喧嚷，顾客的调笑声和鸡尾酒的香气充斥着每一寸空间。今天店里比平时还热闹，因为平时不常在店里的冰山小王子Cross作为假期彩蛋又穿上了侍应生制服，熟稔地穿过人群给面熟的老顾客上酒。  
……所以真希望大家就不要多在意那边悄悄躲在角落阴影里的酒吧老板了。  
Nightmare缩在角落里尽量减少自己的存在感，小半张脸埋进高领毛衣里遮盖不自然的红晕。面前的小桌子上摆着杯加冰饮料，冰块已经融化了一半，也没有被喝上一口。他盯着手里的手机屏幕试图分散些自己的注意力，但随便打开的页面却半个字也看不进去，桌面下阴影里的双腿小幅度地磨蹭着。  
……完蛋，玩过头了。这比他想象的还要过分。  
——他怎么就答应了Cross的“附加条件”？谁知道那个表面上好戏耍的小混蛋内心里那么多龌龊想法，非要让他带着跳蛋坐在店里——Cross本人甚至就在不远处和顾客交谈，黑白色的侍应生制服的扣子严谨地扣到最上面一颗，脸上的表情冷淡平静，连看都不看一眼Nightmare的方向。可是谁能想到这家伙口袋里其实还藏着个要命的遥控器。又一波刺激感让Nightmare悄悄咬紧了下唇，攥紧袖口的手指微微发抖。那个滑腻的小玩具卡在他甬道里不上不下的位置振动个不停，档位刚好让他在被细密的快感折磨的同时还能分出些理智关注周围的环境，每次想要夹紧时又害怕那东西滑向不可控的深度。他今天穿的还是常穿的那条黑色裤子，但Nightmare却没有哪天像今天这样庆幸黑色的布料洇水之后没那么明显。腿间湿漉漉的触感让羞耻占据整个大脑，他还要尽力稳住自己的呼吸和表情以掩饰不适感。  
“呜……嗯……”  
操，Cross你个没良心的小东西。不管他现在处于怎样难堪的境地，身体里的跳蛋依然在冷酷无情地继续运作。被玩具挑起欲火的内壁难耐地收缩，黏腻的液体几乎要流下来，半硬的勃起又随着磨蹭腿根的动作蹭着衣料，Nightmare快要把自己的脸埋进手臂了。可这个动作太明显，平时不露面的酒吧老板即使坐在角落里也多少有人瞩目，他不能表现的像个睡死了的醉汉一样。

“哦，嗨，Nightmare？”

听见陌生的嗓音，Nightmare立刻换上平时无表情的脸色抬起头来，同时心理拼命祈祷着酒吧里调暗的灯光不要让他脸上异常的红色看上去那么明显。好极了，是个只混了脸熟的顾客，完全可以三言两语打发走人。Nightmare组织了一下语言刚要开口，却忽然看到来人背后不远处Cross投来的一瞥。  
好吧，坏消息，来搭讪的家伙是个男人。  
“嗨，晚上好。你……”  
小玩具立刻像抗议一般陡然加大了振动的幅度。虽然是意料之中，但Nightmare还是差点叫出声来。他借掩住嘴巴的动作死死咬住袖口忍住声音，下意识收紧内壁的动作更是加重了突如其来的刺激。  
对面停顿了几秒却没等到下半句话，声音里带了些疑惑：“呃，你还好吗？”  
“没关系，可能有点……”Nightmare瞟了一眼那个动都没动过的酒杯，“有点醉了。”  
“哦，那可很不错啊。毕竟你还在一间属于你自己的酒吧里。”  
这句话说的可真尴尬。Nightmare没心思戳穿这场拙劣的搭讪，这家伙和他还没多熟，估计还把矮个子老板当单身人士看。我这里又不是Gay吧，Nightmare郁闷。对面还在自顾自往下说，Nightmare对这种套路不能再熟，心里已经在打稿构思怎么拒绝，可是小玩具还在不依不饶地折磨着他。Nightmare浑身发软，眼神涣散，不自觉地低喘，一时间说不出话来。  
“……呃，你在听吗？”  
“我没事……唔，我是说……”

“Boss。”

Nightmare几乎下意识地小声呜咽了一声。Cross来了，而且刻意地靠得更近。Nightmare知道他用那个冷淡的声音在外人面前叫他boss的时候一般没好事。Cross的手搭在他肩上的时候他控制不住地颤抖了一下，吐息间都是滚烫的气流。  
“抱歉打断一下。”Cross对Nightmare道，眼睛却盯着对面那个不请自来的谈话对象，“员工间里有点状况……可以跟我来一下吗？”  
“你不介意的话……”Nightmare艰难地稳住发抖的声线。  
“这……当然不介意。”对方赶紧让出道来，脸上的表情有几分困惑。  
起来的时候他差点没腿一软坐回去——要真那样就丢死人了。股间甚至感觉到黏腻的液体随着起身的动作缓缓滑下来，Nightmare的面部温度立刻飙升，低着脑袋拽住Cross袖子，多少向对方身上分担点自己的重心。Cross没有其他动作，只是平静地带他离开，一直到走进员工通道，再打开酒吧杂物间的门。员工通道里少有人经过，这个狭窄的小房间又堆满了常年没人关心的杂物，这家伙还真是选了个好地方。Nightmare甚至开始怀疑Cross是不是对这场折磨人的恶作剧蓄意已久，但被他按在杂物间里那张闲置的桌子上时就已经没空闲再思考别的了。  
“要拿出来吗？”  
“废话……你到底要不要做，要做就赶紧给我拿出来。”  
Cross褪下他的长裤，俯身贴着他光裸的大腿，伸手拨弄跳蛋露在外面的那根细线，然后一次伸了两根手指进去。察觉到Nightmare的视线，Cross带着一脸臆想终于实现的紧张表情，偏过头来在他腿根留下一个浅浅的吻痕。变态青少年。Nightmare有点被耻到，用膝盖蹭了蹭对方示意快点。Cross的手指顺着线深入，青年骨节分明的修长手指探索着被小玩具调教完备的内壁，不时停下来挑逗敏感的褶皱。  
“你……你别这样拿，拉那条线……”  
Cross却当没听见，两根手指在湿软的甬道内搅动，找到跳蛋之后用手指夹住往外带。Nightmare感受到他的动作，一下子没了声，呼吸颤抖，咬着下唇忍住呻吟。Cross手指却加了点力度，按着小玩具慢慢地拖过内壁，让指间的东西嗡鸣着碾过敏感带——Nightmare立刻受刺激般微弓起脊背，手指用力攥住Cross背后的衣服，颤抖的哭腔中漏出一声压抑的、拖长的、拔高的呜咽——甬道高潮的液体混着润滑液顺着青年的手指流下来，湿漉漉的跳蛋终于离开穴口时还发出明显的水声。Cross第一次知道Nightmare偏低的声线还能发出这么甜腻的声音，他的前辈事前还自信过剩，实战时却被这个振动的小玩具直接操到只靠后面就高潮。他听见Nightmare抱着自己一边大口喘息一边小声抽鼻子，只觉得浑身的血液都被烧烫了涌上脸颊——哦好吧，有些还涌到了另外一个地方。  
天啊他肯定爽哭了，我想看看他的表情。Cross凑上去小声地叫前辈，哄着人把脸抬起来看自己，再用自己的额头抵上对方的。Nightmare眼角边湿漉漉的，眼眶还红着，被刚才的高潮舒服到有些意识涣散，还迷迷糊糊地试图皱着眉头摆出年长者的架子瞪他。Cross凑过去吻他，Nightmare就不情不愿地把把头抬起一点来配合，像是把这个吻施舍给后辈。Cross的吻技见长，唇舌交缠让Nightmare感觉好了些。结束这个吻时他舔了舔唇角，稳下呼吸，膝盖暗示性地碰上青年腰侧。  
“所以没点表示？好不容易说动我陪你玩一次，你就只让这么个小东西操我？”  
“……”Cross扁着嘴，好像对他的反应不太满意，“前辈你不看看现在是谁主导吗。”  
“少给我废话，赶紧。”  
进入的时候Cross没把动作放的很温柔，Nightmare小声地呻吟，手臂勾住对方脖颈寻找支点。被跳蛋玩弄的发红的穴口终于等到渴望已久的硬挺性器，肠肉立刻难耐地将Cross咬紧。Cross低喘一声，笑道：“前辈，今天这么着急啊？”  
“你他妈……也不想想是谁、谁弄成这样的……”  
Cross用力撞进甬道深处，性器激烈地擦过被挑逗得敏感的内壁。他们比起后入向来更喜欢正面做，Nightmare是想在交合时抱着他，Cross则是因为想一直看着对方的表情，更何况他喜欢从男人的锁骨吻至乳尖留下自己的痕迹。Nightmare喘息着低声唤他的名字，凌乱的呼吸急促地交错，从对方身上汲取着炽热的体温和快感。  
“Cross……哈啊……呜嗯、Cross……”  
“舒服吗，前辈？”  
Nightmare呜咽着把他搂的更紧了些，Cross把这当做肯定的答复。狭窄的杂物间里充斥着喘息声和抽插时带起的黏腻水声。Nightmare几乎被快感填满整个大脑，模糊地叫着，隐约间却忽然听到另一个声音。  
“Boss？你在哪？”  
Nightmare一惊，身体紧张地绷起来。Cross被他夹得喘息一声，停顿一下，扶住他腰侧又顶了进去。Nightmare慌乱地抓紧Cross的衣服，催促对方停下动作：“等等……哈嗯、Killer在……Killer在外面……呜嗯！”  
“我锁门了，而且杂物间的门上也没有能往里看的地方。”Cross完全没有要停下的意思，反而变本加厉地加快了动作，“所以前辈你只要不叫的太大声就不会被发现的。”  
“Cross你……混……混蛋……太快了……呜……”  
这会儿Cross开始换个角度照顾他的敏感带了。他们做过太多次，Nightmare的弱点他摸的一清二楚，知道顶哪里最能让前辈忍不住发出带着泣音的呻吟。Nightmare被他操的发软，腰上都卸了力气没法反抗，只能咬住嘴唇忍住叫声。门外的脚步声在很近的地方停下，来找人的调酒师纳闷地自言自语：“奇怪，那人说往这边来了的，难道又去楼上了……”  
“呜……”  
又一次正中敏感点的顶撞，Nightmare漏出一声小小的崩溃的气音，抓着青年的后领吻了上去。Cross从善如流地托住他的脑袋加深这个吻，唇舌交缠将呜咽严严实实地堵住。门外Killer放弃了在这周围找人，脚步声渐渐走远。Cross终于放开他，Nightmare立刻大口喘息起来，边小声咳嗽边沙哑地呻吟，还不忘有气无力地骂他小混蛋。Cross抽插的越发激烈，抵着他的额头直视Nightmare的眼睛，眸子里混杂的感情深沉地看不清。  
“前辈……让我射进去好不好。”  
“混蛋小鬼你、哈嗯……得寸进尺……你什么时候养成的这个臭毛病……不许……唔……”  
“可是我喜欢这样……”Cross手掌攀上他的腰侧撩起毛衣，低头舔舐男人泛红的乳尖，轻咬留下浅浅的齿痕，“我喜欢前辈带着我放进去的小玩具，喜欢我一按遥控器前辈就有反应，喜欢前辈身上带着我咬的痕迹，喜欢前辈身体里有我的东西……还有这样，”他精准地用力顶上敏感带，Nightmare猝不及防地呜咽出声，“喜欢前辈因为被我摸清敏感带所以会叫出声……因为太喜欢所以有好多这样的想法，可明明您是我的boss不是吗。”  
他故意的……这个支配欲过剩的小混蛋。Nightmare被他说得耻的要死，从脸颊到耳朵全是火烧火燎的烫。Cross低头和他接吻，堵住他接下来可能说出口的拒绝，性器再次撞进已经高潮过一次的敏感甬道。Nightmare低喘着揽住Cross的脖子，炽热的内壁不受控制地绞紧。Cross知道那是他临近的征兆，伸手握住Nightmare硬挺的性器，指腹抵住前端。

“Cross，别、呜……你要干什么……”  
“……前辈，请和我一起。”

Nightmare不记得当时自己都说了些什么，只记得自己连高潮的权利都被支配的无助感。羞耻，恼怒，惊惶，混着掩盖不住的兴奋，他紧紧攥着Cross的衣服，双腿勾连青年的腰侧被大开大合地侵犯。Cross恶劣地在前端动动手指，Nightmare就几乎要哭出声来。让我到，Cross。给我放手。然后他听见Cross说，求我，前辈。好吧，小混蛋，求你。Cross，求你。求你射进来，快点。操我。让我到。他被自己的下属自己的后辈欺负到呻吟声都带了哭腔，浑身颤抖，一句话断断续续地说不完，过量的快感堆积让意识都变得模糊不清。Cross低声叫着他前辈，前辈，急促的呼吸灌进他的耳廓，让他瑟缩着呜咽起来。Cross像只露了獠牙的小狼崽，咬着他的颈侧，顶进最深处射了进去。手中的禁锢也终于解开，Nightmare揪着Cross的衣服崩溃地哭出声来，释放在了对方的手心里。  
“Cross……”  
这太过了。他花了很久才从这么疯狂的高潮中回过神来，才发现自己不争气地被操哭了。妈的，小混蛋。Nightmare愤恨地隔着衣服在对方肩膀上咬了一口，顺便吸了吸鼻子。Cross退出来，红着脸躲避他的视线，支支吾吾的像是有话说不出。  
这会儿像个乖小孩了。刚才那个小混蛋哪去了。Nightmare撇嘴，说话的声音都有点哑：“你都弄进来了让我怎么从这里出去。”  
“呃，我的外套……”  
“……行吧。然后我路过的每一个人都知道我们在哪个犄角旮旯里来了一发。”  
“其实我也没法出去啊……”  
“你又怎么了？”  
Cross又不说话了。Nightmare顺着往下看，小狼崽的东西又开始蠢蠢欲动，Cross脸红成个大番茄。这家伙到底在对什么兴奋啊？  
“前辈你……哭了的样子实在太可爱……”  
“……变态。”  
“那前辈你觉得不好处理的话，可以先用这个东西堵上……”  
“你胆肥了……给我把那东西放下，信不信明天我就给你扔了。”  
“呜……”  
“那你倒是别摆着这副委屈的表情又凑过来啊？！”Nightmare气到起身要揪他耳朵，刚一动又腰软跌坐回去，一下子感受到一股任人鱼肉的深切无力感，“操……行吧，你，你轻点。”  
“前辈下次再给我个机会，我会处理的更好的。”  
“谁他妈会让你下次再来……”  
“可是这次难道不舒服吗？”  
“你别说了！！到底还做不做……唔……”  
操，小混蛋，说不过就亲，谁教的这么耍赖。Nightmare眯眼，看到青年接吻时认真垂下的眼帘，天生的银白眼睫随着呼吸一颤一颤。他认命般地闭上眼睛，伸手把小狼崽搂的更紧了些。  
没办法，还是自己教的。

——Fin.

2020.4.5


End file.
